1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for reproducing sound, and a method of canceling a feedback signal in an apparatus for reproducing sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for reproducing sound may reproduce sound that may be heard by a user. Examples of such an apparatus not only include an audio device for reproducing sound, such as an MP3 player or a stereo player, but also a hearing aid for recognizing, amplifying, and reproducing surrounding sound, and also a telephone or repeater for reproducing external sound.
A feedback signal that is generated when sound reproduced by the apparatus is again input to the apparatus may be very unpleasant to the user. Also, a maximum gain value of the apparatus may be limited by the feedback signal.